December
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Hinata yang kini bernama Yuuki terus mencari ingatannya yang hilang. Disisi lain, Naruto yang diam-diam mengagumi Hinata terus mencarinya selama empat belas tahun tanpa henti. Akankah cerita ini berakhir bahagia? Based from Disney Movie: Anastasia. Penasaran? Check it out! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Tragedy

Musik orkestra, meja yang dipenuhi makanan, gaun-gaun indah, pernak-pernik yang menawan kini memenuhi kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga ningrat di Jepang yang merupakan keluarga terkaya se-kota Konoha. Hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun anak kedua keluarga mereka, Hyuuga Hinata.

Walaupun ini hanya perayaan anak yang baru menginjak usia empat tahun, perayaan ini terbilang sangat mewah. Tidak hanya anak-anak teman Hinata yang diundang, tetapi juga tokoh-tokoh terkenal di seluruh Jepang juga menghadiri acara ini. Bahkan presiden juga diundang. Keluarga Hyuuga memang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang dekat dengan orang kalangan atas, baik itu bangsawan, politikus, ataupun selebritis.

Terlihat semua undangan sedang berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun indah. Senyuman terus tersungging di bibir mereka. Dengan anggun mereka menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hinata, tokoh utama dalam acara ini sedang asyik berdansa dengan kakak dan ayahnya. Ibunya yang melihatnya sangat senang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menggendong anak bungsunya yang masih bayi.

Hiashi, ayah Hinata sekaligus kepala keluarga Hyuuga sangat menikmati acara ini. Senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena keluarganya diberikan kebahagiaan sampai saat ini. Bahkan mereka kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, Hanabi.

"Hinata, kemarilah," panggil Hitomi, ibu Hinata. Hinata yang dari tadi bersenang-senang dengan kakaknya menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan langkah riang ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa, _kaa_-chan?" tanyanya polos.

Hitomi segera menyerahkan Hanabi ke pengasuhnya, ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di bawah kursi yang ia duduki. Sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna _lavender_, warna kesukaan Hinata, "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Ini hadiah dari ibu," Hitomi mengecup dahi Hinata lembut. Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu menerima hadiah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Apa boleh kubuka sekarang?" pinta Hinata. Hitomi mengangguk setuju.

Dibukanya bungkus kado tersebut dengan buru-buru. Hinata tak sabar ingin mengetahui isinya. Setelah bungkus terbuka ia melihat ada sebuah kotak lagi yang menghalangi isi di dalamnya. Perlahan ia buka kotak tersebut dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah kotak musik cantik hadiah ulang tahun ke empatnya kali ini. Kotak musik itu disekelilingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah.

"Indah sekali. _Arigatou_, _kaa_-chan," Hinata tersenyum melihat hadiah yang diberikan ibunya. Hitomi lalu mengeluarkan satu benda lagi. Kali ini sebuah kotak kecil yang hanya diikat dengan pita emas. "Ini apa, _kaa_-chan?"

"Bukalah," jawab Hitomi.

Hinata lalu membuka ikatan pada kotak tersebut. Ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bintang. Dibalik liontin tersebut tertulis sebuah kalimat '_family will always together forever_'. Sekali lagi bibir mungil Hinata tersenyum. Hitomi memakaikan kalung tersebut pada Hinata.

"Ini juga untukku?" Hinata memperhatikan liontin kalungnya. Liontin yang sangat indah.

"Iya, kalung ini adalah pasangan kotak musik yang tadi. Liontin ini adalah kunci kotak musik ini," Hitomi lalu menyatukan kotak musik yang tadi ia berikan dengan liontin dari kalung yang dipakai Hinata. Setelah diputar beberapa kali, terbukalah penutup kotak tersebut. Terdengar suara musik merdu keluar dari kotak itu. Ini adalah lagu yang setiap hari dinyanyikan ibunya sebagai penghantar tidur Hinata.

_On the wind, 'cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

"Aku senang sekali," Hinata lalu memeluk ibunya erat. Hitomi senang melihat senyuman anaknya karena hadiah pemberiannya.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-DECEMBER-**

**Based from Disney Movie: _Anastasia_  
**

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, seorang laki-laki kecil mengintip kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di ruang tengah. Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Ia melihat Hyuuga Hinata. _Sapphire_-nya terus saja mengawasi setiap gerakan dari gadis kecil tersebut. Namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena ia merasakan tarikan di telinganya.

"Sedang apa kau? Seharusnya kau membantuku di dapur," Naruto yang tertangkap basah kabur dari kewajibannya hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Ayame-nee, aku hanya istirahat sebentar," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktu istirahatmu selesai. Bisakah kembali ke dapur? Aku kerepotan. Semuanya mengerjakan bagiannya. Jadi tak ada yang membantuku," Naruto mengerti kalau kedatangannya ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga adalah untuk bekerja. Ia membantu kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai koki di pesta yang diadakan di rumah ini.

"Iya, aku akan segera kembali," Naruto sekali lagi menoleh ke tempat pesta diadakan. Hinata tampak tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar Naruto juga tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-sama," gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Suasana pesta yang tadinya penuh suka cita kini tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam. Ini disebabkan kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Tamu itu bernama Orochimaru. Ia adalah ketua mafia terbesar dari kota Ame yang konon kabarnya merupakan musuh dari keluarga Hyuuga. Entah mengapa keduanya bermusuhan, namun jika dilihat situasinya sekarang memang menunjukkan hal tersebut.

"Wah, ada pesta besar rupanya. Kenapa kau tak mengundangku Hiashi?" Orochimaru mengeluarkan seringaian jahatnya. Hiashi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, mungkin karena undangannya habis. Oleh sebab itu kau tak tercantum dalam daftar nama tamuku," balas Hiashi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kali ini aku membiarkannya, karena mungkin saja ini pesta terakhir yang diadakan keluargamu," terdengar nada mengancam dari perkataan Orochimaru.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini, Orochimaru?" Hiashi menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

Orochimaru lalu memandang sekeliling ruangan, ia juga berputar perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya. Menikmati saat-saat terakhir kebahagiaan keluargamu," ia lalu tertawa lebar sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ia berbalik dan memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal dengan membungkukkan badannya. Para tamu di pesta tersebut hanya menatapnya horor.

"_Tou_-san, siapa itu," Neji, anak tertua dari keluarga Hyuuga, kelihatan takut dengan Orochimaru.

"Dia orang yang sangat jahat. Jangan sampai kau berurusan dengannya," Hiashi masih menatap ke arah kepergian Orochimaru dengan tatapan marah.

Pesta meriah tersebut akhirnya harus dibubarkan. Kedatangan Orochimaru sangat mengganggu suasana suka cita di pesta tersebut. Para undangan juga memakluminya. Tak berapa lama kemudian kediaman Hyuuga telah sepi orang. Hanya ada keluarga inti dan para pelayan yang saat ini sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta tadi.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, gawat! Diluar banyak karyawan perusahaan Anda yang berdemo," kepala pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, Mitarashi Anko, panik. Ketika ia sedang memeriksa kebun, seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari, ia melihat di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga telah dipadati banyak orang. Mereka terlihat marah. Bahkan ada yang membawa pemukul.

Hiashi nampak terkejut, ia tak mengerti alasan pegawainya berdemo. Karena menurutnya semua yang ia lakukan sudah membuat mereka sejahtera, "Baiklah, aku akan keluar," katanya.

Hitomi yang melihat suaminya juga ikut cemas, ia lalu bergegas ke kamar anaknya. Takut mereka keluar dan melihat kejadian diluar. Ternyata Hinata sudah bangun. Tangan mungilnya masih mengusap-usap matanya dengan malas. Ia heran, tak biasanya ibunya berwajah cemas di pagi hari.

"Ada apa, _kaa_-chan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tak ada apa-apa, sayang. Kau pagi sekali bangunnya," Hitomi sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan raut kecemasannya pada Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar suara ribut diluar. Jadi aku terbangun."

Hitomi lalu memeluk Hinata. Mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Tak ada apa-apa diluar."

Sekilas Hinata melirik keluar jendela. Ia terkejut melihat begitu banyak orang di depan gerbang rumahnya. Namun ia tak menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga keadaan makin memanas. Entah siapa yang menjadi api dalam sekam disini, namun orang-orang itu nampak terbakar dengan api yang amat besar. Semua pegawai perusahaan Hyuuga menuntut keadilan yang menurut Hiashi sudah ia berikan.

"Kumohon tenanglah! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!" teriakan Hiashi diacuhkan orang-orang itu. Justru mereka nampak makin beringas. Didorongnya gerbang rumah yang menjulang tinggi itu. Dengan kekuatan orang yang begitu banyak tentu saja tak berapa lama kemudian gerbang itu bisa terbuka.

Semua orang itu lantas masuk dan langsung menyerbu rumah inti keluarga Hyuuga. Ternyata banyak dari mereka yang membawa senjata tajam maupun senjata api. Dari kejauhan terlihat Orochimaru dengan senyuman iblisnya berdiri di depan mobil miliknya. Hiashi kini mengerti, siapakah api tersebut. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Orochimaru kemarin, hari terakhir kebahagiaan keluarganya.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga panik. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri. Hitomi berlari ke kamar ketiga anaknya –Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi-. Ia melihat kamar Neji telah kosong, mungkin ia sudah menyelamatkan diri dengan salah satu pelayan. Lalu Hitomi berputar arah menuju kamar Hinata dan Hanabi. Pertama ia ke kamar Hanabi, lalu menggendongnya dan bergegas ke kamar Hinata. Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata, ia langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Api sudah memenuhi rumah tersebut. Massa yang marah membakarnya tanpa rasa tega sedikitpun. Hinata dan Hanabi terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Hitomi berharap agar cepat sampai luar rumah dan cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kedua anaknya. Sebenarnya semalam sebelum ia tidur, ia dan suaminya sudah menebak kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini. Hiashi memperingatkan Hitomi, jikalau memang ini terjadi Hitomi harus pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama ketiga anaknya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

Hitomi menangis membayangkan keadaan suaminya saat ini. Mau tak mau ia harus rela jika nanti keadaan tak memungkinkan suaminya selamat. Ia harus menjadi orang tua tunggal, "Hinata, Hanabi. Bertahanlah," lirihnya.

"Hitomi-sama, biarkan aku membawa Hanabi-sama," seorang pelayan dirumahnya yang juga ingin menyelamatkan diri menawarkan bantuan pada Hitomi. Hitomi mengangguk dan menyerahkan Hanabi ke tangannya. Mereka lalu langsung berlari untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba gandengan Hitomi terlepas. Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata ia mengambil sesuatu disana. Ia mengambil kotak musik pemberian Hitomi.

"Hinata!" Hitomi berteriak mencari Hinata. Ia lalu kembali berlari ke kamar Hinata. Ternyata benar, anak itu ada disana. Ditangannya ada sebuah kotak musik pemberiannya.

"Aku mengambil ini," kata Hinata polos. Hitomi yakin kalau ia tak akan berhasil keluar dari kamar ini karena sebelum masuk ia mendengar suara ramai orang-orang menuju ke arahnya. Suara itu juga diselingi suara tembakan serta rintihan yang pilu.

"Hinata," rintih Hitomi putus asa.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat dinding kamar Hinata bergerak. Perlahan dinding itu bergeser, layaknya sebuah pintu. Dibaliknya ada seorang anak kecil memanggilnya untuk masuk. "Hitomi-sama, lewat sini!" bocah laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ itu menarik tangan Hitomi, membimbingnya ke balik dinding itu. "Ikuti saja lorong ini. Ujung lorong ini adalah halaman belakang rumah ini," jelasnya.

Kotak musik Hinata terjatuh. Ia ingin kembali namun sudah terlanjur ditarik Hitomi untuk masuk. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hitomi menoleh sebentar dan berkata, "Terima kasih," Ia lalu menggandeng Hinata dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Anak itu tersenyum. Ia tak ikut masuk dan lebih memilih berjaga di depan dinding untuk memastikan kalau Hitomi dan Hinata selamat.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Hitomi berlari sekuat mungkin ketika ia sampai di luar. Tujuannya kali ini adalah stasiun kereta. Salah satu pelayannya memberitahu kalau penghuni keluarga Hyuuga yang lain akan menunggunya disana. Hinata nampak ketakutan di dalam gendongan Hitomi. Ia terus meringkuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

"Tenanglah, anakku. Sedikit lagi kita sampai," tanpa kenal lelah Hitomi terus berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang kini dibanjiri dengan peluh. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia dan anaknya selamat.

Stasiun telah terlihat di depan mata. Hitomi tersenyum dan mempercepat larinya. Setelah sampai di stasiun ia menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya dan mengambil nafas sebentar. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini terdengar mulai teratur. Ia lalu langsung menggandeng Hinata untuk masuk dan mencari penghuni rumahnya yang lain.

Suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar samar. Hitomi menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara. Ternyata suara tersebut arahnya dari sebuah kereta. "Hitomi-sama! Disini!" mereka yang merupakan pelayan keluarga Hyuuga melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Hitomi menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Hitomi melihat itu. Ia langsung menarik Hinata di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Ia mengejar kereta yang hampir meninggalkan stasiun tersebut. Nasib malang ternyata belum juga pergi darinya. Hinata terlepas dari gandengan tangan Hitomi ketika ia berhasil naik ke atas kereta.

"_Kaa_-chan!" Hinata berlari. Tangannya terulur kedepan, menggapai tangan ibunya.

"Hinata!" Hitomi sebisa mungkin mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat diraih Hinata.

Namun sayang, laju kereta yang mulai kencang membuat tangan Hitomi semakin menjauh dari Hinata. Gadis kecil itu bahkan sampai terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Hitomi yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di kanan-kirinya, pelayan-pelayannya menahannya untuk tak lompat dari kereta. Ia hanya tertunduk lesu, meratapi nasibnya dan keluarganya yang sangat tragis.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Holla _minna-san!_ Kaze balik lagi nih

Fic ini Kaze buat berdasarkan film kartun Disney yang berjudul Anastasia

Kalau kalian udah nonton filmnya pasti nyambung deh sama jalan cerita Kaze

Walaupun cerita ini berdasarkan film, tapi nggak Kaze buat mirip banget kok

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Nggak bagus?

Hehe, terus semangatin Kaze buat bikin fic NaruHina yang lebih baik ya!

_Adios!_


	2. Return

A/N:

Di cerita ini Hinata punya dua nama,

Nama sebelum ingatannya kembali dan sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau dia Hinata = **Yuuki**

Nama sesudah ingatannya kembali dan sesudah Naruto menyadari kalau dia adalah Hinata = **Hyuuga Hinata**

Jadi, kalau Kaze tulis nama **Yuuki** di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya berarti sama saja dengan **Hinata**.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-DECEMBER-**

**Based from Disney Movie: _Anastasia_**

* * *

_14 tahun kemudian_

**KONOHA, JEPANG**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo cemas di luar sebuah gedung. Sepertinya ia menunggu sesuatu. Tak jarang ia terlihat mondar-mandir di tempat. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari gedung tersebut. Si gadis tersenyum, wanita inilah yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Perlahan wanita paruh baya berambut biru sebahu itu mendekati si gadis.

"Yuuki, _gomennasai_. Aku sudah membicarakannya pada kepala yayasan. Namun keputusannya sudah final. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk hidup mandiri. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak," ucap wanita itu dengan nada sedih. Ia mengelus bahu si gadis yang tadi ia panggil Yuuki itu.

"Tak apa, Konan-san. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengira akan seperti itu keputusannya," Konan tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan si gadis indigo tersebut. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu bagaikan adiknya sendiri.

Si gadis bermata _lavender_ itu telah hidup dengannya selama 14 tahun di panti asuhan. Ketika ditemukan, gadis yang saat ini berumur 18 tahun itu terlihat mengenaskan. Rambut indigonya yang masih pendek kala itu acak-acakan. Pakaiannya lusuh, tatapan matanya penuh dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan karena memang saat itu adalah bulan Desember, musim salju. Ketika ditanya namanya oleh kepala yayasan ia menggeleng. Tak bersuara sama sekali. Kepala yayasan akhirnya memberikannya nama 'Yuuki' yang artinya adalah salju. Hal ini dikarenakan ia ditemukan ketika musim salju.

"Lalu kau akan kemana, Yuuki? Kau tak punya tujuan saat ini. Oh, aku akan memohon pada kepala yayasan sekali lagi untuk membiarkanmu tinggal sampai kau mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal," inisiatif Konan langsung dihentikan Yuuki. Yuuki menahannya agar tak memohon lagi kepada kepala yayasan.

"Tak perlu, Konan-san. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan," Yuuki berbohong pada Konan. Sebenarnya saat ini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun agar Konan tak mengkhawatirkannya ia membohonginya.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta ne_. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan menemanimu. _Gomennasai_," Konan terlihat ingin menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuuki lalu menggenggam tangan Konan, ia tersenyum, "Konan-san, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau 'kan guru bagi anak-anak di panti ini. Jadi kau memang tak boleh pergi. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Konan memeluk Yuuki lembut. Ia menangis. Konan tak tega melepas Yuuki untuk hidup sebatang kara.

"Ya, pasti aku akan baik-baik saja," Yuuki juga berharap seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar memudahkan segala urusannya.

Setelah mereka berpelukan, Yuuki pamit dan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, ia menangis. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tinggal di panti. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan satu-satunya yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Saat ini ia berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Bagaikan anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya ia berjalan lesu menapaki jalanan kota Konoha yang kini ditutupi salju.

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menggelitik wajahnya, "Sudah Desember rupanya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

"Kita harus mencari kemana lagi, Naruto? Sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi tak ada hasil. Mungkin Hinata-sama memang telah meninggal," Naruto langsung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Si pria yang ia tatap langsung bergidik ngeri. Pria itu sadar kalau ia telah salah bicara. Ia salah kalau berbicara hal-hal jelek mengenai Hinata di depan pria berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kiba. Aku yakin kalau dia masih hidup. Aku pasti akan menemukannya," Naruto yakin kalau Hinata masih hidup.

Sudah empat belas tahun lamanya ia mencari Hinata yang dinyatakan menghilang setelah peristiwa tragis yang menimpa keluarganya. Saat ini keluarga Hyuuga yang masih tersisa, ibu Hinata, berada di kota Suna. Namun hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu keberadaan sang nyonya Hyuuga itu. Keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan. Hal ini dikarenakan takut akan terulangnya kejadian waktu itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Oh iya, aku dengar dari omongan orang-orang di kota ini bagi siapa saja yang menemukan Hinata-sama hidup ataupun sudah mati akan diberikan hadiah. Aku jadi makin bersemangat mencarinya. Kita akan diberikan berapa ya?" Kiba mengeluarkan seringaian serigalanya. Naruto hanya menatapnya dingin. Ia sama sekali tak ingin imbalan itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Hinata dalam keadaan selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Aku tak peduli dengan hadiah itu. Menemukan Hinata-sama sudah merupakan sebuah hadiah bagiku," Kiba hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan temannya ini. Ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak lima tahun lalu. Dan selama lima tahun itu pula Kiba membantu Naruto untuk mencari Hinata.

"Baiklah, lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang saat ini kelihatannya sedang berpikir.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau kita sebar pamflet audisi," katanya.

"Audisi? Audisi apa maksudmu?" Kiba tak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

"Begini, kalau kita mencari seperti sekarang sampai kapan pun Hinata-sama akan sulit ditemukan. Kita menyebar pamflet yang isinya adalah audisi bagi siapa saja yang merasa mirip dengan Hinata-sama. Siapa tahu Hinata-sama yang asli akan muncul. Aku akan pasang foto Hinata-sama ketika dia masih kecil di pamflet itu," jelas Naruto antusias.

"Boleh juga idemu. Baiklah, kita coba. Tak ada salahnya 'kan?" Kiba juga ikut menjadi semangat karena keantusiasan Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di tempat biasa mereka bertemu, kedai ramen yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Mereka ingin membicarakan kembali ide yang Naruto katakan tadi.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Yuuki terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuan. Sudah dua hari ia meninggalkan panti asuhan. Ia hanya seorang diri. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah megah. Rumah itu nampak habis dilanda kerusakan hebat karena sesuatu. Rumah besar bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan itu terlihat kacau dan tak terurus. Rumput-rumput di halamannya mulai meninggi. Kaca-kaca jendela rumah itu pecah. Bahkan ada tanda-tanda kalau bangunan itu pernah terbakar.

Yuuki menatap rumah itu lama sekali. Ia seperti memiliki kenangan tentang rumah itu. Ia menegok ke kanan dan kiri, namun tak terlihat ada penjaga yang menjaga rumah itu. Langit perlahan mulai mendung, lama-kelamaan turun salju dan sesaat kemudian salju turun makin lebat yang disertai angin. Mau tak mau Yuuki berteduh di dalam rumah tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi setiap detail rumah tersebut.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang disini?!" Yuuki berteriak berharap kalau rumah ini ada penghuninya. Namun walaupun berkali-kali ia berteriak, tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi ia merasa seperti ia mengenali rumah itu. Namun ia tak ingat sama sekali. Kini ia telah sampai di ruang tengah rumah itu. Yuuki lalu melihat sebuah lilin di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya dan menyalakan lilin tersebut dengan korek yang ia bawa. Cahaya lilin yang temaram menambah kesan suram bagi rumah tersebut. Gadis indigo itu menjelajahi seluruh ruang tengah sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terpajang disitu.

Ia memperhatikan foto tersebut. Itu adalah foto sebuah keluarga dengan ayah, ibu, dan tiga orang anak. Yuuki sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau gadis di foto itu mirip dengan dirinya. Perlahan ia seperti diperlihatkan sebuah ingatan yang hilang di depan matanya.

"Ini bagaikan tempat yang selalu ada di mimpiku," gumam Yuuki.

Entah ingatan siapa itu, namun ingatan itu terasa tak asing dibenaknya. Setiap malam di mimpinya selalu memperlihatkan sebuah rumah berisikan sebuah keluarga. Di mimpi itu ia nampak bahagia. Mulutnya perlahan bersenandung kecil. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat sampai saat ini adalah sebuah lagu yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon ia December_

Dihadapannya, ruangan tengah yang tadinya berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dimana-mana berubah menjadi tempat yang indah bagaikan ada pesta yang dirayakan disana. Ia juga melihat banyak orang memakai pakaian bagus dan berdansa disana. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat indah dan penuh dengan suka cita.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Ia saat ini bagaikan mendengar alunan suara musik orkestra dimana ialah yang menjadi penyanyi dan aktor utama dalam pesta tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di pesta itu memberi hormat padanya. Ia seperti Nona muda dari kalangan bangsawan yang dihormati. Sekelompok gadis-gadis seusianya menghampirinya seakan mengajak bercengkrama.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December  
_

Tiba-tiba bagaikan sihir pakaiannya yang lusuh berubah menjadi gaun yang amat cantik. Gaun tanpa lengan itu berwarna _lavender_. Persis seperti warna matanya. Rambutnya disanggul anggun dengan hiasan bunga tersemat disana. Gaun itu panjangnya hampir menutupi kaki Yuuki yang kini memakai _high heels_ berwarna _silver_.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory _

Seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal lalu membungkukkan badannya, meminta izin untuk berdansa dengannya. Ia menerimanya dengan membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu. Yuuki saat ini bagaikan ada di dunia dongeng dimana sang putri berdansa dengan pangeran impiannya. Ketika ia sedang berdansa ia melihat sesosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia lalu menyudahi dansanya dan menghampiri sosok tersebut. Orang itu adalah sesosok yang ada di foto yang tadi ia lihat. Disana ada seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya serta seorang bayi perempuan dan laki-laki yang berusia 10 tahun. Yuuki membungkukkan sedikit badannya, memberi hormat pada pria tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengajaknya berdansa. Yuuki menerima ajakan itu. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat indah.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember  
_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Ia bagaikan memiliki kenangan dengan pria tersebut. Pria itu bagaikan orang yang selama ini Yuuki rindukan. Perasaan senang, sedih, dan haru bercampur aduk di benak Yuuki. Kini ia sangat menikmati dansanya. Perlahan musik orkestra yang tadi mengiringinya sudah mulai menampakkan tanda akan selesai. Musik itu lalu mengalun perlahan dan lama-kelamaan lagu yang dimainkan selesai. Suasana kembali seperti semula. Yuuki yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di tengah ruangan jadi tersadar. Ia hanya berhalusinasi.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

"Selanjutnya!" teriak Kiba. Saat ini ia dan Naruto sedang mengadakan audisi untuk mencari Hinata. Hari ini tepat dua hari setelah ia dan Naruto menyebarkan pamflet audisi tersebut.

Kini dihadapan keduanya ada seorang gadis yang kelihatannya umurnya bukanlah 18 tahun. Hal itu terlihat dari keriput yang ada di wajahnya, walaupun samar-samar. Naruto melihatnya dengan malas. Kiba juga mengeluarkan senyuman garing. Gadis itu kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya –err- maksudnya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hinata.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia adalah gadis ke-67 yang ia audisi hari ini. Ia merasa lelah. Tak ada satupun yang benar-benar cocok dengan ciri-ciri dari Hinata. Kalau adapun itu hanya sebagian saja. Dan mereka yang mirip juga hanya bagian-bagian tertentu saja. Misalkan, matanya sudah berwarna lavender, namun kulitnya berwarna coklat dan rambut berwarna hijau toska.

"Sepertinya dia kontestan terakhir," Naruto melihat semua biodata yang dikirimkan semua kontestan. Ia masih mencari-cari kemungkinan kalau Hinata yang asli ikut mendaftar juga.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku lelah sekali," ucap Kiba sambil merenggangkan badannya yang mulai kaku karena duduk terlalu lama.

"Kalau begitu kita beres-beres dan pulang. Aku tak mau mampir kemana-mana lagi," Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan audisi setelah membereskan semua barang yang ia bawa. Tempat audisi untuk pencarian Hinata adalah kedai ramen langganannya.

Naruto berjalan lesu. Nampaknya usahanya mencari Hinata selama ini sia-sia saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata masih hidup. Tapi yang membuat ia semangat hingga saat ini adalah tak ada kabar kalau Hinata telah mati. Maksudnya tak ada orang yang memberikannya kabar tentang letak makam Hinata kalau memang gadis itu telah tiada.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak musik cantik dengan ukiran yang indah. Kotak musik itu adalah kotak musik milik Hinata yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan ketika ingin melarikan diri dari kamarnya 14 tahun yang lalu. Ia menatap kotak musik itu sendu. Ia sangat berharap kalau Hinata masih hidup. Bahkan petunjuk sekecil apapun akan terus ia cari agar bisa menemukan sang Nona keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia berada di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hatinya tertarik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia menatap pilu rumah tersebut. Rumah dimana seorang gadis yang ia kagumi diam-diam mengalami peristiwa tragis. Ia lalu memasuki rumah itu tanpa permisi. Ia tahu kalau bertahun-tahun lamanya rumah keluarga Hyuuga tak ada yang menjaga. Seluruh penghuninya telah pindah ke kota Suna untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Karena penasaran ia langsung menuju kesana. Ia takut kalau itu adalah pencuri rumah-rumah kosong yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Akhir-akhir ini pencuri seperti itu makin banyak. Ia berlari kesana dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara yang membuat si pencuri itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah kepalanya mencari-cari sosok pencuri itu. Lalu matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan foto keluarga Hyuuga, "Hey! Siapa disana!?" Naruto berteriak untuk memastikan kalau matanya tak salah.

Orang itu terkejut. Kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto yang handal dalam urusan berlari tentu saja lebih unggul dari orang itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian tangan Naruto bisa menggapai tangan orang yang ia kejar. Ternyata ia seorang gadis. Itu terlihat dari rambutnya yang panjang. Cahaya perlahan masuk dari jendela setelah hujan salju mulai reda. Sosok gadis yang saat ini tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto mulai terlihat. Rambutnya berwarna indigo. Dari tinggi badannya ia terlihat seperti berumur 18 tahun. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh, walaupun masih layak pakai.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap matanya. Ia melihat warna _lavender_ dari mata gadis itu. _Sapphire_-nya lalu menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya ayu bagaikan jelmaan _Aphrodite_. Hidungnya mancung dan ia juga memiliki bibir berwarna _peach_ yang menggoda setiap pria yang melihatnya.

Tangan Naruto gemetar, perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya, "Hinata-sama," lirihnya.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Uwooh! Selesai juga _chapter_ ini!

_Gomennasai_! Kaze biasanya _update_ tiga hari sekali, tapi karena banyak tuga jadi Kaze baru bisa update sekarang

Wuiih, respon yang dikasih _reader_ positif semua. _Arigatou_!

Mungkin cerita ini nggak akan panjang kaya fic Kaze yang pertama.

Cerita ini kayaknya juga terkesan seperti _song fanfiction_ atau drama musikal ya?

Haha, kan Kaze nyontek konsep filmnya yang asli.

Jadi rada-rada mirip lah!

Terus semangatin Kaze untuk buat fic NaruHina yang lebih baik lagi ya, _minna_-san!

_Adios_!


	3. Meet Again

Tangan Naruto gemetar, perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya, "Hinata-sama," lirihnya.

Gadis yang dipergokinya itu tak bergeming. Ia justru menatap Naruto bingung. Mereka berdua saling tatap. Naruto kembali memandangi gadis yang kini dihadapannya. Ia mirip dengan gadis kecil yang ia kenal empat belas tahun yang lalu. Gadis kecil bermarga Hyuuga yang telah hilang dan tak diketahui dimana rimbanya.

"_Go-gomennasai_, Tuan. Aku bukan pencuri. Aku masuk kesini hanya untuk berteduh dari hujan salju," ucapan gadis itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_E-eto_, namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yuuki. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu," _sapphire_ Naruto tak lepas-lepasnya menatap Yuuki. Gadis itu jadi merasa aneh dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Kau tak memiliki marga?"

"Aku berasal dari panti asuhan. Jadi aku tak punya marga," Hinata lalu merapikan penampilannya dan bergegas ingin pergi dari rumah itu. Lagipula salju juga sudah bersahabat. Sudah tak ada badai lagi.

Kepergian Yuuki ditahan oleh tangan Naruto, "Tunggu dulu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-DECEMBER-**

**Based from Disney Movie: _Anastasia_**

* * *

Konoha kini diselimuti warna putih setelah satu jam lamanya terjadi badai salju. Di sebuah kedai kopi dua orang remaja sedang duduk menikmati kopi di suasana yang dingin itu. Mata _sapphire_ sang pria terus saja menatapi gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa risih dengan tatapan tersebut, sang gadis pun mulai mengajak bicara, "_A-ano_, mengapa Tuan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Naruto yang tertangkap basah jadi salah tingkah. Ia mengaruk-garuk surai _blonde_-nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "_Go-gomen_, wajahmu mengingatkanku akan seseorang."

Sebenarnya sang gadis, Yuuki, merasa tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia pernah dengar dari Konan kalau pria-pria di pusat kota sangat pandai merayu. Salah satu jurus rayuan yang dikatakan Konan persis seperti yang diluncurkan pria yang ada di hadapannya kini. Tapi karena Yuuki merasa kalau pria dihadapannya itu cukup ramah, ia menepis dugaan tersebut, "Namamu. Kau belum menyebutkan namamu, Tuan."

"Ah, iya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, _yoroshiku ne_," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menatap uluran tangan Naruto, ragu untuk menyambutnya namun akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya juga.

Yuuki ragu-ragu dengan hal yang ia ingin tanyakan sekarang, namun ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Naruto, "_Eto_, tadi Namikaze-san bilang aku mirip dengan orang yang kau kenal. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang itu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar menatap kembali mata _lavender_ Yuuki. Ia lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ternyata sebuah foto yang keluar dari dalam tas tersebut, "Kau mirip dengan dia," Naruto memberikan foto itu pada Yuuki.

Yuuki menatap sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu. Foto itu terlihat sudah cukup lama ketika diambil. Di sudut bagian atasnya terlihat ada bekas terbakar, namun gambarnya masih terlihat jelas. Di dalam foto yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar itu Yuuki melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut pendek indigo dengan mata _lavender_ yang tersenyum dengan membawa boneka beruang di gendongannya. Yuuki seperti melihat dirinya sendiri ketika melihat foto itu.

Mata Yuuki terpejam sejenak, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari ingatannya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mengingat, ingatan terakhirnya adalah ketika ia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang ada di pantinya. Saat itu orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Konan.

"Kau berasal dari panti asuhan mana?" pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Yuuki.

"Panti asuhan Hikari. Panti asuhan yang letaknya tak jauh dari stasiun kereta," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana masa kecilmu? Ketika kau berumur empat tahun misalnya?"

Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya, ia memainkan liontin yang menggantung di lehernya, "Tak banyak. Ibu pantiku bercerita kalau aku ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan empat belas tahun lalu. Aku juga tak terlalu mengingat masa kecilku, bagaikan terhapus begitu saja," jelasnya.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama penjeasan dari Yuuki. Ia masih yakin dengan firasatnya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Yuuki adalah Hinata yang ia cari selama ini, "Benarkah? Apakah kau tak mencari tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berusaha. Namun tak pernah menemukan hasil. Tak ada satupun petunjuk yang bisa menuntunku pada keluargaku. _Ne_, Namikaze-san. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang diriku. Sekarang kau yang harus bercerita," Yuuki yang awalnya agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan Naruto kini mulai santai.

"Um, aku? Tak banyak yang bisa kubicarakan tentang diriku. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan penghasilan seadanya yang hidup sendirian di tengah kota yang megah ini," Naruto kembali menyeruput kopinya, "Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Namikaze. Panggil aku Naruto saja," lanjutnya.

"_Hai'_, Naruto-san," jawab Yuuki dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis itu tak tahu betapa kerasnya pemuda yang ada dihadapannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya ketika ia tersenyum. "_Ano_, Naruto-san. Kau bilang kalau kau hidup sendirian di kota ini. Apa kau sama sepertiku?"

Naruto mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Yuuki. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Orang tuaku meninggal dihari yang sama. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu."

"_Go-gomen_, aku tak bermaksud untuk..." perkataan Yuuki langsung disambut dengan gelengan lemah Naruto.

"Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri. Ketika kecil aku juga hidup dengan kakakku. Orang tuaku tinggal diluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Jadi ketika keduanya meninggal rasanya tak terlalu berat untuk merelakan kepergiannya," jelas Naruto.

Tatapan Yuuki kini teralih keluar ruangan, "Salju," Naruto bingung ketika mendengar kata itu dari Yuuki. Pria _blonde_ itu juga menatap salju yang kini kembali turun perlahan di luar kedai. "Kata ibu pantiku, aku ditemukan ketika musim salju. Oleh sebab itu aku diberi nama Yuuki yang artinya adalah salju," ucap Yuuki. Pandangan Naruto lalu teralih pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu menatap salju yang turun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Yuuki, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Yuuki terkejut dengan tawaran dadakan yang diberikan Naruto, "Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu," jelasnya.

"Ikut kemana?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum yakin. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau kau adalah gadis yang ada di foto yang kuperlihatkan tadi."

"Maksudmu?" Yuuki semakin tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Gadis itu adalah anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Pemilik rumah yang kau masuki tadi," Yuuki menatap lekat _sapphire_ Naruto. "Karena suatu kejadian, gadis itu menghilang dan tak ditemukan keberadaannya hingga kini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau adalah Hinata-sama. Bukankah kau juga ingin mencari keluargamu? Siapa tahu kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluargamu yang kau cari selama ini. Bukankah itu hal yang baik?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah dia?"

"Kau memiliki kemiripan dengan gadis yang ada di foto itu. Selama empat belas tahun aku mencari gadis yang sama, namun belum ada yang kemiripannya hampir seratus persen sepertimu. Setidaknya maukah kau mencobanya?" Naruto terus meyakinkan Yuuki.

Yuuki terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menjawab, "Baiklah, akan kucoba. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sangat mirip dengan Hitomi-sama. Kau akan kuperkenalkan padanya," Naruto tersenyum dan kembali meminum sisa kopi di cangkirnya.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Seseorang memakai jas hitam terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang diluar kedai kopi yang didatangi Naruto dan Yuuki. Pria itu menelepon seraya memandangi foto seorang gadis kecil yang ada di tangan kirinya dan membandingkannya dengan gadis yang kini ada di dalam kedai itu, Yuuki. "_Moshi-moshi_, Orochimaru-sama. Sepertinya target sudah ditemukan."

"_Hahaha, sepertinya dia sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kali ini dia tak akan lepas lagi,"_ terdengar suara tertawaan dari seberang telpon pria berjas hitam tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Orochimaru-sama?" tanya pria itu.

"_Ikuti dia. Tunggu perintahku untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Jangan sampai lepas. Kalau dia lepas, sebagai gantinya nyawamu yang akan lepas dari ragamu,"_ nada ancaman terdengar jelas dari perkataan itu. Pria berjas itu sempat bergidik ngeri.

"_Hai'_, Orochimaru-sama," suara sambungan terputus terdengar. Pria berjas hitam itu lalu memasukkan foto tadi ke saku jasnya dan kembali menatap gadis yang ada di kedai tersebut.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kiba. Kau ada dimana?" Naruto menelepon Kiba dari stasiun. Kemarin ia sudah berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu disana. Ia membawa Yuuki serta. Semalam gadis itu menginap dirumahnya.

"_Gomen, Naruto. Aku kesiangan. Tapi tenang, aku tak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Lima menit lagi sampai,"_ terdengar suara Kiba yang dicampur dengan suara bising klakson. Sepertinya Kiba berada ditengah kemacetan.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi kau tak datang kau akan kutinggal," Naruto melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 09.50. Itu artinya kereta akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Dengan kesal ia lalu memencet tombol koneksi terputus di ponselnya.

"_Daijobu_, Naruto-san?" tanya Yuuki. Hari ini dia memakai pakaian yang lebih rapi. Kemeja putih panjang serta _blue jeans_ membuatnya terlihat kasual. Ia memakai mantel coklat berbulu di bagian kerahnya sebagai luarannya. Mantel itu pemberian Konan. Kaki jenjangnya mengenakan sepatu _boot _abu-abu sebetis yang ia beli dari tabungannya sendiri. Rambut indigonya ia sanggul keatas sehingga membentuk bulatan kecil yang manis.

"_Hai'_, _daijobu desu_. Temanku yang kuceritakan kemarin sepertinya kesiangan. Padahal kereta sebentar lagi tiba," Naruto kembali melihat jam tangannya.

"Naruto-san jangan khawatir. Temanmu pasti akan sampai sebelum kereta tiba," Yuuki menenangkan Naruto yang memang tampak gelisah dari tadi.

Tak mereka sadari, dari kejauhan beberapa orang berjas hitam memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik mereka. Nampaknya mereka adalah pria berjas hitam kemarin serta beberapa bawahannya. Agar nampak tak mencurigakan orang-orang yang berada di stasiun, mereka mengamati Naruto dan Yuuki dari tempat terpisah.

"Hoy! Naruto!" Kiba dari kejauhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan Yuuki. "_Gomen_, apa sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Kiba baru menyadari bahwa disamping Naruto ada gadis cantik yang juga menatapnya. "Dia.."

"Gadis yang kuceritakan kemarin," sambar Naruto, "Namanya Yuuki," lanjutnya.

Yuuki membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Yuuki _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"_Ha-hai'_, Inuzuka Kiba _desu_, _yoroshiku ne,_" Kiba tergugup karena terlalu kagum dengan kecantikan paras Yuuki.

Tak lama setelah Kiba sampai, kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka bertiga masuk ke kereta tersebut. Orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut juga mengikuti mereka, masuk ke dalam kereta. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Apa hanya itu yang harus kulakukan, Orochimaru-sama?"

"_Tentu. Kematiannya pasti akan dinyatakan karena kecelakaan kalau kau lakukan hal itu disana. Cepat laksanakan selagi ada kesempatan,"_ perintah orang yang ada di seberang sana, Orochimaru.

"_Hai_', _wakarimashita_," pria berjas itu lalu kembali memencet tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Kita akan melakukan apa yang sudah kita rencanakan sekarang juga," jelasnya singkat. Ia lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku jasnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Yuuki, dan Kiba sedang memeriksa bangku yang kosong di gerbong kereta. Naruto lalu teringat sesuatu, ia menyimpan tiketnya di saku celana bagian belakang. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil tiket tersebut. Namun tiket yang dimaksud tak berada disana. Seingatnya ia memang menyimpannya disana. Sekali lagi ia merogoh saku celananya dengan cemas.

"_Daijobu_, Naruto-san?" Yuuki bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang kelihatan sedang kehilangan sesuatu.

"Yuuki, sepertinya karcis kita hilang," jawab Naruto.

"_Nani_!?" Kiba terkejut. Suaranya sampai membuat semua penumpang tertuju padanya. Naruto langsung saja membekap mulutnya. Kiba yang merasa malu lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, meminta maaf pada penumpang tersebut, "_Gomen, gomen_."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan jika petugas meminta karcis kita?" tanya Yuuki.

Kiba melihat kalau petugas sudah menuju kearah mereka, "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan itu sambil mencari tempat bersembunyi dari petugas yang akan menuju ke arah kita," Kiba menunjuk ke arah petugas tersebut. Tanpa berkata lagi, mereka langsung saja menuju gerbong paling belakang, gerbong barang.

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

Gerbong barang memang jauh berbeda dengan gerbong penumpang. Sangat berbeda jauh sekali. Disana hanya ada barang. Mereka bertiga beruntung karena hari ini tak ada penumpang yang membawa binatang peliharaannya. Biasanya gerbong barang juga tempat untuk meletakkan binatang yang tidak mungkin dibawa ke gerbong penumpang, kuda contohnya.

Naruto terus menatap Yuuki yang sejak tadi terlihat tenang duduk di depannya. Gadis itu duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat. Cuaca memang masih bersalju. Jadi jelas saja sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi gerbong barang yang tak dinyalakan penghangatnya.

"Yuuki, kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "_Iie_, Naruto-san. Mantelku sangat hangat. Kau sendiri?"

"Hawa dingin seperti ini tak akan membunuhku. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih dingin lagi," jawabnya.

Kiba yang merasa dihiraukan lalu berdeham sedikit. Hal itu membuat perhatian Naruto dan Yuuki menuju kearahnya, "_Ne_, Yuuki-chan. Kenapa kau percaya dengan omongan si _baka_ ini?" pertanyaan Kiba sukses membuat pria _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan kedutan empat sudut di pelipisnya.

Yuuki nampak berpikir sejenak, "Tak ada niatan buruk yang kurasakan dari Naruto-san. Tak ada pula kebohongan yang kutangkap dari tiap ucapannya. Jadi, aku percaya padanya."

Naruto sedikit tersipu ketika Yuuki menyanjungnya. Namun percakapan mereka harus terpotong dengan suara yang cukup keras dari depan pintu gerbong yang mereka tempati. Gerbong itu terdengar bagaikan dikunci dari luar. Dengan cepat Naruto mendekat ke arah pintu itu dan benar saja ketika pria itu mencoba untuk membukanya, pintu gerbong tak bisa terbuka.

"Hey, jangan bercanda! Cepat buka!" Naruto terus menggedor pintu itu berharap orang yang menguncinya tadi membuka pintu itu. Masa bodoh jika ternyata yang mengunci pintu itu adalah petugas kereta. Paling-paling mereka hanya akan diturunkan di stasiun berikutnya.

Namun anggapan Naruto salah. Yang mengunci pintu gerbong itu adalah pria berjas hitam antek-antek Orochimaru yang mengikuti mereka. Pria berjas hitam itu lalu mengatakan sesuatu dari balik pintu. Perkataan itu membuat mereka bertiga terbelalak dan ketakutan.

"Jika pintu terbuka, kau akan memicu ledakan bom yang kupasang di depan pintu ini. Dan jika pintu ini tak kau buka, bom ini akan meledak dengan sendirinya karena kupasang _timer_ disana. Gerbong ini akan kupisahkan dari gerbong yang lainnya," jelas pria itu, "Jadi, damailah kalian di akhirat."

* * *

**-DECEMBER-**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

_Gomennasai, minna-san_!

Setelah sekian lama Kaze baru ngeluarin _chapter_ lanjutannya.

_Hontou ni, gomennasai_ *bungkukkin badan*

Sebenernya _chapter_ ini juga Kaze buat dalam waktu sehari langsung jadi atau biasa Kaze sebut dengan 'SKS' alias Sistem Ketik Seharian.

Di _chapter_ 2 ada yang nanya _"Umur Naruto disini berapa?"_

Kaze bikin disini Naruto umurnya 22 tahun, pertanyaannya udah kejawab 'kan?

.

.

Oh iya, Kaze ingatkan sekali lagi:

Di cerita ini Hinata punya dua nama,

Nama sebelum ingatannya kembali dan sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau dia Hinata = **Yuuki**

Nama sesudah ingatannya kembali dan sesudah Naruto menyadari kalau dia adalah Hinata = **Hyuuga Hinata**

Jadi, kalau Kaze tulis nama **Yuuki** di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya berarti sama saja dengan **Hinata**.

.

.

Terus dukung Kaze untuk bikin _fic_ NaruHina yang lebih baik lagi ya, _minna_-san!

_Adios_!


End file.
